His Little Whispers
by OnceUponALullaby
Summary: He's got me, and he's taking me down with him when all I ever wanted was you. RokuSora. Response to Onikakushi.


His Little Whispers

_His little whispers-_

_(Love me, love me)_

_That's all I ask for-_

_(Love me, love me...)

* * *

_

I was always a good boy, I think. Wasn't I, Mom? Wasn't I always your darling, precious child? I was. Of course I was. I was always the best. I did everything you said, Mom. I went to bed on time, watched over Brother, and even ate my vegetables. _Even the broccoli, Mom, even that, for you. You and Sora and Dad. _So why am I here now? Is it too much to ask for a happy life? Bad things only happen to bad people... right?

You once told me that when two people kiss, it means they love each other. You said that, and I believed you, I really did. But that man kissed me, and I do not love him. _He _does not love _me_. This is not love, not what he does to me.

It hurts, Mom. Every day, it hurts. How long have I been here? I do not know. Too long, far too long. As I sit here, I wonder, how is everyone? You, and Dad. Naminè. Demyx, Zexion. Hayner, Olette, and Pence.

And Sora. I think about you especially often. This man, whose kisses hold no love, he says he knows you. Do you truly know him? This man, with the spiky red hair and tears crying forever under his eyes? He claims to know me, too. Says he was my best friend. He's lying. _You're_ my best friend. Always were. That's never going to change.

He calls himself Axel. Axel; the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Born of flames, made of flames, live in flames, die in flames. Die in Hell. Axel will die in Hell. I know this, because he told me. He told me that we'd go together. Sora, I am going to Hell. Going with the man who has the broken eyes, unseeing and emotionless. This man, who burned tears onto his cheeks so that everyone can see his pain. This man without a heart, whose kisses are without love.

I wish to tell you now, I never meant for this to happen. But he said if I didn't go with him, you and Mom and everyone would get hurt. Burned, he said. Riku, Hayner, Olette, Demyx, Zexion, and Naminè, all gone. Even Kairi, I guess. Who knows what this man is capable of? So I went.

I love you, Sora. As more then just a brother. I am a demon, for doing that. I will die, for doing that. For loving my own flesh and blood. This world we live in is not a fair world. This one is a world where people like me are hated and shunned. But I deserved this punishment; because it is you I love. _(You, the Angel, the one who shall never be tainted.) _You are too, too perfect for anyone, least of all me.

Now I know why Axel likes me so much. It is because he is the Devil, Sora. And he knows I will be joining him in Hell soon enough.

_Onikakushi_: spirited away by the demon. Something I deserved, for loving you, Brother. You are too good for everyone. I do not deserve your love, and you do not need mine.

So I will die, and never see you again. I think of you now. Sora; blue eyes, pale face, cupcake, darling baby, precious child. You are all I have left. All that's left in this land of ice and death.

_(He battered his tiny fists to feel something… Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something… monster… How should I feel? Creatures lie here… looking through the window)_

He comes to see me now. His flames follow. They follow him, Sora, like little spirits. They call to me. They call for my death. Each day, he comes, and they follow, calling. Each day, he whispers to me how long I have left to live.

And today is the last day. I will die, and you...

You will live, and go to Heaven, when it is finally your time. _(Although I hope that day shall never come around.) _I pray you do not follow me down my path. You are too good to be condemned. Not like me. We will be on separate planes, as separate entities.

_"Two bodies, one soul." _You once told me that.

But no longer, brother. This is the last goodbye.

_(That night he caged her, bruised her, broke her… He struggled closer, then he… stole her)_

I will miss you, in Hell. Never forget that, dear baby brother. Even after you are married to some unknown woman, _(or Kairi, maybe Kairi?)_ never, ever forget me. I'll be waiting. Don't wait up.

_-Roxas

* * *

_

_Miss you. Wait for me, all right? I'm holding you to that promise; you'd better be waiting in Hell. Don't worry; I'll join you soon._

_Love you forever -Sora_


End file.
